


the unexpected eternal flame

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, chaubrey endgame, feelings retruning, single mom aubrey, teacher chloe, widow aubrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Aubrey moves state with her son after her husband is killed in a car crash. She wants a fresh start away from her old life. However, she bumps into a certain redhead on her son's first day of school and some old feelings resurface. Will she let the younger woman back into her life again? Will she fall for her best friend again?
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/Original Male Character(s), Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. unexpected reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of a character being killed. Do not read if this topic upsets you.

“Mommy!” A small voice shouted out, running across the playground once the mother came in sight from round the corner of the building. The tall blonde looked up holding her arms out at her son. She stopped in her tracks and bent down slightly to be the same height as him. Leaping into his mother’s arms once he reached close enough to her, clinging onto her like a koala bear. His little arms wrapped around the back of her neck. And his face buried into the side of her neck. Automatically, she wrapped her own arms around her little boy to hold him against her body.

“Hey, sweetie.” Aubrey smiled, hugging and kissing her son on the cheek. “How was your first day of school, huh?” She questioned the little boy in her arms. Her brow furrowing a little bit at his clingy nature. Now her son was only like this on a few occasions; when he was sick, tired or upset. He could very well be the first two. Afterall, he did just have his first day of school and he could have caught something from one of the other kids. Not even for a second did Aubrey think it could be the latter reason.

“Cooper, please don’t run off like th-“ A soft voice called after the young boy, cutting herself off once catching up to the mother and son. “Aubrey? Aubrey Posen?” The second voice spoke out again after a small second. Interrupting before Cooper could respond to his mother.

 ** _No way. I know that voice. It can’t be her! Surely not?_** The blonde thought as her eyes went wide. The soft voice she knew so very well, even though she hadn’t heard it in years. It still felt so familiar in her ears. She brought her gaze up and the eyes she locked her own with, took her breath away. **_Oh my, god!_** Aubrey’s head screamed out at her. The blonde’s breath caught in the back of her throat. _Was this real right now? Was she really looking at who she thought? Was her mind playing tricks on her? She couldn’t be looking into those baby blue eyes she loved so much in college, right?_

Clearing her throat, she finally found the words to respond to the person stood opposite her rather than just simply staring at the woman she hadn’t seen in over **_five_** years. “Uh, it’s Unick, actually. Aubrey Unick.” The older woman responded biting down on her lip. She tried to put Cooper down, but he only held onto her firmer. Not wanting to be put down. Wanting to be in his mother’s arms after the day he’d just had.

“It’s been so long.” The younger woman sighed, biting down on her own lip. “You look, great.” She commented eyeing the blonde’s attire and physical physique. Approaching closer to the mother and son. “I came here to talk to Cooper’s mom about his first day. I had no idea it was you.” The woman continued with a smile on her face. The smile that made Aubrey weak at the knees. Or at least it had back in college. “I mean, I couldn’t have possibly known since you’re under a different name. But, now that I’ve seen you again I should have. He’s literally the male version of you. The same blonde hair. The same deep green eyes..” trailing off at the last part as she looked down, playing with her fingers. A nervous feeling erupting in the pit of her stomach after seeing the shining wedding ring on the blonde’s ring finger.

There was some slight awkward tension in the air as the two women seemed to be reunited after years apart. Aubrey’s mind fogged over a little as she took a proper look at the woman she now knew was Cooper’s kindergarten teacher. Those bright, glistening, baby blue eyes were still very much the same. The eyes she often found herself lost in countless times. The eyes she once wanted to wake up next to every day for the rest of her life. And that hair. That fiery head of red hair she wanted to always run her fingers through. Or tuck loose strands behind the woman’s ear. Or stroke gently as they curled up on the sofa together watching Netflix and eating pizza. **_Woah there, stop. Before you get too ahead of yourself. You’re technically still married!_** Aubrey thought as she shook away her thoughts.

“Chloe, I-I..” she started to respond. Again, losing her words. Unsure of what exactly she was supposed to say to her **_best friend._** The best friend she cut all contact with several years ago. Moving practically halfway across the country once she graduated. Stopping all contact with, not just the redhead, but all the people she was around in college. Nothing out of spite. Just as a fresh start. _Afterall, what did she have to stick around for? Chloe was shacked up with Tom, or so she thought. There was nothing left for her in Atlanta._

“Mommy, I wanna go home!” Cooper whispered with a small whine into his mother’s ear. Bringing the blonde out of her daze and made her snap her eyes away from Chloe. Turning her head to look round at her son. She kissed his cheek again and rubbed on his back. Soothing gestures to comfort the little boy before responding.

“Ms Beale wants to talk to me about your first day for a minute, ok? Then I promise we can stop off at McDonald’s on the way home, how does that sound? Celebrate your first big day at school, hmm?” Aubrey questioned to the little blonde-haired boy in her arms. Hearing his mom promise that they could stop off at his favourite fast-food place on the way home after talking to his teacher made him perk up a little bit and he nodded. Aubrey smiled at the response and gave her little mini me another kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back to Chloe. “Uh, so how was he today?” The blonde asked warily, biting down on her lip, locking eyes again with the redhead.

“Cooper settled in really well with the class. He seemed to get on quite well with the little boy he’s seated next to in class. He was pretty shy for most of the day, which is totally understandable. He seemed to come out of his shell a little bit after recess though.” Chloe began to explain, a big smile across her lips as she spoke about the new kid in her class. Until that smile soon faded as she bit down on her lip again. “Uh, we had a little upset not too long after the class came back from recess.” The redhead began to explain to the mother. Aubrey’s heart sank. She already had a feeling she knew what it would be about. And she was right. Of course. Mother’s intuition.

“I might have shortened Cooper’s name in praise when he showed me his handwriting work. I tend to do it with some of the children in hope of forming more of a bond with them. I uh, I had no idea that it would cause such an upset. He ran off out the classroom. I got our teaching assistant to watch the rest of the class and I went to find him.” Chloe continued. Aubrey’s eyes closing for a second as she waited to hear the rest of the story about what happened. Knowing exactly why Cooper reacted the way he did over the nickname. She bit down on her lip and opened her eyes again. “I found him outside in the playhouse. He was crying. I sat with him and asked him what was wrong. I promised him that whatever he told me would be just between me and him. And that whatever he needed to say wouldn’t get him into trouble or anything.” She continued, unable to really look Aubrey in the eye at this point. She felt terrible ever since the incident with the little boy.

“I had no idea that the nickname was such a sensitive topic. I’m so sorry. For what happened. For upsetting Cooper. That was the last thing I ever want to do is upset any of the children in my care.” The redhead softly gave her apology. Finally bringing her gaze back up to the blonde. Seeing tears form in her usually bright green eyes. Those eyes now a duller colour and less vibrant. “And he told me about his dad. I’m so sorry for your loss, Aubrey. If there’s anything I can do, please reach out to me.” Chloe finally finished, hoping to form contact again with her best friend now that they were reunited again after so many years. Unfortunately, it was under such heart-breaking circumstances. But, maybe they were supposed to have found each other again. Maybe.

Cooper’s name was shortened by a very special person in the little boy’s life a few years ago. His daddy. The man shortened his name to ‘Coops’ sometimes and told his son it made him sound cool. And of course, the little boy loved this. He loved his special name his dad would call him. Only his dad got to call him ‘Coops’ though. His mom wasn’t allowed to use the name. It always made the blonde boy smile when his dad called him and used the shortened name. And this was what Chloe had innocently called the little boy. Unbeknown of the heart-wrenching story behind the nickname.

Aubrey’s husband and Cooper’s father, Ezra, sadly passed away a couple of months ago. He was involved in a car crash that happened on the freeway one evening on his way back home from work to see his wife and son. The pain the blonde felt when she answered the front door, hoping to see her husband’s face on the other side after worrying for several hours about where he was since he was late home and not answering her calls, was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. On her front porch stood two police officers with Ezra’s phone, car keys and wallet in a clear plastic bag. Aubrey’s stomach knotted as she stared at the items and feared the worst. And yet again, she was right. She was always right.

The blonde broke down right there and then. Falling to her knees as one of the officers informed her about the incident resulting in her husband’s death. He was killed straight away from the impact of a truck crashing into his car on the driver’s side. Tears streamed down her face. Her breathing became frantic and uneven. Breaths caught in the back of her throat every so often as she tried to process the words spilling from the officer’s mouth. Her heart was slowly breaking piece by piece. Thankfully, Cooper was upstairs asleep. She’d put him to bed a few hours ago since it was getting later and later. She promised him that if he went to sleep now, she’d send his daddy in to give him a goodnight kiss. And so the little boy went off to sleep as quick as a flash. _How the heck was she supposed to tell her son in the morning that daddy didn’t come home last night and that he’d never see his daddy ever again? It was a conversation she would struggle to have with a **four-year-old** , that’s for sure._

A tear slid down Aubrey’s cheeks and she quickly wiped it away. Not wanting her son to see her crying. Not again. He’d seen his mother cry so much over the past few months. He didn’t need to see it again. Not when they were trying to get their lives back on track in a new city away from everything. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. You weren’t to know. The topic is still a rather sensitive issue.” The blonde explained after clearing her throat and finding her words to respond. “Uh, is that everything? It’s just, I’d rather get him home and settled again.” Aubrey questioned with a small, sad smile at Chloe.

All the redhead wanted to do right now was give the broken woman stood opposite her a hug. A famous Chloe Beale hug. But, she can’t do that. They hadn’t spoken in years for a start. And how would that look to other people that might see their embrace? A teacher hugging a parent. It was wrong. Well, maybe not wrong, but it would very much raise several questions about the woman’s relationships with the parents of the kids she taught. “Uh, yeah.” Chloe nodded, shaking her head to clear her mind a little since it became a little foggy. “C-can I maybe, give you my number? I’d really like to maybe grab a coffee and properly catch up sometime when we’re both not busy.” The redhead cautiously asked, eyeing the blonde’s neatly looking suit up. Knowing Aubrey must have done what she had her heart set on in college and became a lawyer. Judging by her outfit, it certainly looked that way.

The blonde froze for a second. Unsure of what to respond to such a question. The woman she’d had zero contact with in well over **_five_** years wanted her contact details and to meet up. _Could she face letting the redhead back into her life again? Could she go back to having a completely platonic relationship with the woman she was once head over heels for?_ A nervous feeling erupted in the pit of Aubrey’s stomach again as she hesitated for a moment before agreeing. She gave a nod to the teacher and took her phone from her blazer pocket. She opened up a new contact before passing it over to Chloe. The redhead quickly typing her number in and handing it back.

“Text me? I really must go now. I have a few lesson plans to make before heading home. I’m sure I’ll see you again, Aubrey. See you tomorrow, Cooper!” Ms Beale softly smiled to the mother and her son as she turned on her heel and headed back inside her classroom. Closing and locking the door behind her as she watched the blonde for a moment. The blonde who was completely stunned for a second over their first encounter in several years.

Aubrey shook her head and placed Cooper down. “C’mon muffin, let’s go get some food and watch a movie.” She smiled down to the little boy as he grabbed his mother’s hand. The blonde-haired boy nodded in response, and the pair headed away from the playground. They exited the school heading for Aubrey’s car. She fastened Cooper in his booster seat in the back before closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat. Plopping herself down she let out an exhale she hadn’t realised she had kept deep inside.

 ** _She was the last person I was expecting to see round here._** Aubrey thought as she shoved her keys in the ignition and started the car. **_Maybe moving here wasn’t such a good idea after all._** She sighed and looked at her soon through the mirror. Her heart feeling like it was being tugged at as she watched Cooper hugging his teddy bear tight, sucking his thumb and looking out the window. He looked so sad. And the thumb sucking was something else he did when he was upset. Aubrey let a tear slide down her cheek, quickly wiping it away and heading home. Well, stopping off at McDonald’s like she promised Cooper. Grabbing him his favourite meal, chicken nuggets with fries and some juice. She didn’t get herself anything, she’d make herself something at home. Maybe when she’d put her son to bed.

Once the mother and son arrived home, Aubrey helped the little boy out the back of the car and held his hand, taking him inside the house. “Right, take off your shoes, sweetie and go wash your hands ready for tea.” The blonde softly spoke as she knelt down to her son’s height and helped him shrug off his coat. He nodded in response and once his coat was off his body, he rushed upstairs to wash his hands in the bathroom. Aubrey deeply exhaled as she watched him climb the stairs. Her eyes drifting over to their family photos hung up the walls following the staircase. She stood up and walked over to them. Running her fingertips across the photos. Mainly across Ezra’s face. Tears slid freely down her cheeks. Lost in a trance as she looked at one photo in particular. Her favourite one.

The mother quickly wiped away her tears once she heard little footsteps moving around and about to bolt back down the stairs. She moved out the way and headed into the kitchen with Cooper’s food. Putting the food onto his favourite Spiderman plate and pouring the juice into his matching cup before grabbing both items and heading into their dining room to a waiting Cooper. He was sat on his booster seat on the wooden chair, his teddy bear shoved under his arm and sucking on his thumb again. Aubrey’s forced a smile onto her face and headed over to the table. “Here you go, sweetie.” The blonde spoke and placed the plate down on the table along with the cup of juice.

“Thanks, mommy.” Cooper quietly responded and picked up a chicken nugget ready to eat. He seemed to be in a daze as he chewed on the piece of chicken. Aubrey watched him for a few moments. Her heart breaking again for her little boy looking so sad. She lent over and kissed his head as he took a sip of some of his juice. They sat in silence for a few moments before the mother started talking to her son.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s wrong? Talk to me, Cooper.” Aubrey softly questioned the little boy. Encouraging him to talk to her. The blonde just wanted her son to be able to open up to her when he was upset without feeling scared. Like she’d been so many times with her own parents as a child. She didn’t want that for her sonIt had been weeks since he’d gotten upset over missing his daddy. She gathered after what happened today with Chloe calling him ‘Coops’ must have triggered something inside him, and he was sad about his daddy again. Which of course, she completely understood.

“I-I just miss daddy.” Cooper stuttered slightly as he looked up at his mother. His usual bright green eyes glistening with tears. His puppy dog eyes. The eyes and look at made Aubrey never able to say no to the little boy. The same look she’d seen so many times recently and every time she looked into his eyes, her heart broke more and more. She took a deep breath, knowing this would be the answer she’d get.

The mother moved her hand up to softly stroke her son’s hair. Cupping the side of his face with the palm of her hand. Brushing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “I know, I know it hurts, baby.” She softly began to talk to her son. These conversations never got easier. She never imagined she’d one day have to tell her **_four-year-old_** son that his daddy had died. Let alone have her son attend a funeral so young. “Remember what I told you?” Aubrey questioned. Waiting to see if Cooper remembered what she’d told him last time they had a talk about missing his daddy.

Cooper nodded and took a deep breath. “You-you said that daddy is w-watching over me f-from heaven. Th-that he is p-proud of me a-and that he will a-always be in-in here.” He stuttered, tears sliding down his cheeks as he held his hand up against his chest. Where his heart lay beneath his skin.

Aubrey’s own tears slid down her cheeks. “That’s right muffin.” She smiled weakly, placing a soft kiss against his cheek and wiping away his tears. “He’s up there watching down on you and watching you grow up to be a big boy. He’s so proud of you and always will be, just like me.” Aubrey continued. “You’re my big brave boy, aren’t you? You’re mommy’s hero.” She softly spoke to her son. Her voice becoming smaller the more she spoke. It felt like her heart was in the back of her throat.

“Daddy will always be in our hearts, Cooper. We’ll always remember him and all the memories we shared together as a family. No matter what happens in life, baby..mommy will always love you and daddy so very much. I promise. We won’t ever forget him.” She carried on talking looking at her little boy. “C’mere!” Aubrey encouraged, opening her arms for her son to embrace him in a much-needed cuddle. He was always a mommy’s boy, but he loved his daddy just as much. He stood up on the chair and wrapped his arms around his mommy’s neck, snuggling into her as she showered his face with kisses. Both silently crying into the embrace for a few moments.

She rubbed Cooper’s back and softly whispered into his ear after being silent for a few moments. Apart from the soft noise of their sniffs from crying. “You gonna eat some more of your food, baby?” She softly asked, rubbing the pad of her thumb against his cheek. “If you eat a little bit more, you can sleep in mommy’s bed tonight, how about that?” Aubrey continued as Cooper sat up on her lap. Playing with the locket round her neck. The one that had a picture of their family inside. Including Ezra.

Cooper nodded his head, twiddling the locket between his fingers as his eyes were fixated on the piece of jewellery around his mom’s neck. “Ok mommy.” He agreed and let the locket slip from between her fingers and got back onto his chair, finishing the rest of his meal and juice.

Aubrey kissed his head and slipped out of the room. Going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine. She wouldn’t normally drink around her son, but she was in need of something strong after the heartfelt conversation with her little boy. She took a big sip before pulling the glass away from her lips and placing it down on the back of the counter and walking away. Not wanting to be tempted by drinking anymore while Cooper was still awake.

“Finished mommy.” Cooper’s voice broke her out of the small daze she’d just fallen into as she leaned against the work top, staring down at the floor. She snapped her head up at the little voice and saw her little boy stood at the kitchen door with his plate and cup. She ushered him forwards and he came further into the kitchen, handing her the items. Aubrey took them from him and placed them down into the sink.

“Do you wanna go get into your pyjamas and watch a film before bed?” Aubrey asked, glancing at the time on the clock and picking Cooper up into her arms. She kissed his cheek again. Unable to stop showering him with kisses after his upset. All she wanted to do was remind her son as much as she could that she loved him unconditionally and always would. Something she never got from her own parents and she made a promise to herself when she was pregnant with Cooper. A promise that she would never let her children, yes she’d talked with Ezra about wanting a few children, something that now wouldn’t happen, think that their parents didn’t love them. She didn’t want her own kids to have the same childhood she did. Aubrey couldn’t possibly let that happen.

“Can we watch Tangled?” He asked shyly and playing with the locket around his mom’s neck again. He had a fascination with watching the princess movie. It was kind of like his comfort movie. And he says that the princess looks like his mommy with her long blonde hair. However, the princess’ hair was much longer than his mommy’s. It always made Aubrey beam with pride at how happy her son was watching the film. It warmed her heart to watch his face when he watched the film. Again, another thing he watched when he was upset.

“C’mon, baby. Let’s go get into our pyjamas and we’ll cuddle up and watch Tangled. You’ve had a very busy day.” Aubrey nodded, smiling softly at her little boy. Agreeing to watch the film with her son. He didn’t always ask that they could watch a movie together. He usually enjoyed watching them by himself in his room. Something the blonde was thankful for when she had tons of paperwork to do from work, but when he asked that they had some quality mother and son time it warmed Aubrey’s heart.

Slipping off her shoes at the bottom of the stairs, she then proceeded to take her soon upstairs. She put him down on her bed and went to grab him some clean pyjamas from his room. Returning with the clothes and helped him get changed. Once she finished, he sat back down sucking his thumb and hugging his teddy bear. She kissed his head and told him she’d be back in a moment before slipping into the bathroom and changing into her own pyjamas, before returning back into the room.

Aubrey snuggled down under the duvet with Cooper. Both leaning back into their pillows as he lay his head on his mom’s chest. The blonde leaned over and grabbed the remote off her bedside table and pulled Disney + up on the screen. Selecting Tangled and pressing play. The mother and son got settled and watched the movie until Cooper fell asleep for the rest of the night. He was content cuddled up with his mommy. The blonde didn’t let Cooper normally sleep in her bed with her, but after his emotional day at school and their talk once they got home, she allowed him for the comfort. Wanting to be close to her little boy tonight after she herself also started missing Ezra.

She watched her soon sleep for a few moments. His relaxed form making her feel content. Tears sliding down her cheeks again. “I’ll never let him forget you, Ezra. I’ll never forget you. I love you so much. Forever and always.” Aubrey whispered looking up at the ceiling as if she was talking to her husband up in heaven. She bit down on her lip as she closed her eyes. More tears sliding down her cheeks. She reopened them before gazing down at her sleeping son one last time. He was her world. She loved him with her entire heart. She furiously wiped away her tears with the back of her hand before turning the tv off and light. Pulling up the duvet to cover herself and her son more as her thoughts drifted to the redhead she basically bumped into earlier today as she closed her eyes and sleep took over her body.


	2. excuse me?

A few weeks passed by since Cooper’s first day at school. The blonde-haired little boy settled in well to his new class rather quickly. All the kids in his class were very friendly and accepting of the new kid. He hit it off well with the other little boy he sits next to in class and the boys became good friends. Always playing together outside during recess, they chose to sit together at lunch time and when Ms Beale told her class to get in pairs for group work, they both would choose to work together. It made Chloe smile to see the little boy coming out of his shell more as the weeks went by.

It was now a very rainy Saturday and Aubrey was helping her son to put his shoes on as he zipped up his coat, sat on the bottom step of the stairs in the hallway. Not long after moving to the new city, the mother had signed Cooper up to the school’s soccer club. The little boy loved playing it at his previous school and it was an activity he always loved to play with his daddy in their backyard. Or Ezra would often take his son to the park to play with the big goals set up there during times when Aubrey needed the house quiet to work on the swarm of paperwork she ended up bringing home. As much as the memory of playing soccer with his dad hurt a little, of course it would, he really was excited when he joined the club that practiced every week and sometimes participated in small matches against other schools. He loved playing the sport and it was a nice activity to continue in remembrance of his daddy, who got Cooper into the game in the first place.

“Ready, muffin?” Aubrey asked her son as she placed a kiss on his cheek, standing back up again and holding her hand out to Cooper. Grabbing her keys and phone from the table next to the door, shoving the items in her coat pocket. The little boy grabbed hold of his mother’s hand, his backpack on his back and the pair headed out to the car. Aubrey pulled the seatbelt over her son before getting into the driver’s seat and driving to Cooper’s school to drop him off at soccer. The blonde was then going to meet Chloe at a diner a couple blocks away from the school for a proper sit-down catchup with the redhead and some good food.

“Have a good day, baby! I’ll pick you up later.” Aubrey told her little boy as she helped him climb out the back of the car. She gave him a kiss on the head, and he ran off over to the rest of the group after shouting goodbye to his mom over his shoulder. The coach was waiting on Cooper before taking the group in and starting with some warmups.

Aubrey hummed as she pulled away and headed to the diner Chloe suggested they met up at. She followed her GPS and soon enough arrived at the quiet building. She sat in her car for a moment steadying her breath. **_Chill the fuck out, it’s just grabbing a bite to eat with an old friend. Stop freaking out!_** She cursed herself. Taking another deep breath before exiting the car. Pointing her keys over to the car as she walked over to the entrance and locking it, shoving her keys back into her pocket and entering the diner. The blonde looked around for the moment before her eyes landed on the redhead at a booth in the corner of the room. Taking another deep breath, she headed over to her best friend.

“Uh, hey!” She mumbled as she cleared her throat and slid into the seat opposite Chloe. She dared to gaze into the redhead’s baby blue eyes, biting down on her lip as she did so. Instantly regretting the decision when she struggled to tear her eyes away from the woman.

“Hey, it’s good to see you again. Properly, I mean. Instead of just a brief ‘hello’ whenever you drop Cooper off or pick him up.” The redhead started as the waiter came over to the table to take their orders. Chloe ordering a coffee with some fries and Aubrey opted for a green tea with a sandwich. “It’s been so long.” She commented, offering a small smile to the blonde. “How are you doing? Despite everything with your husband. Again, I’m so sorry for your loss.” Chloe softly spoke, her smile turning sad.

The blonde’s gaze was on her clasped hands on the table. She bit down on her lip and hesitated for a moment. “I’ve been better.” Aubrey shrugged slightly and looked up at Chloe across the table. “I wanted a fresh start after his funeral. I moved her to have that. I wanted Cooper to continue having a happy childhood. Luckily, the firm offered me a much higher job here in Michigan, which actually pays way more money. I’d have been stupid not to take it. I guess it came at the right time.” The blonde sighed deeply, explaining to Chloe about her reason for being in the area, lifting her gaze up to lock eyes with her best friend again. She couldn’t stop looking into the eyes that always made her feel safe whenever she gazed into them. Well, at least she used to. But maybe that feeling was slowly returning.

Chloe nodded her head in response as their drinks were placed on the table. Both thanked the young girl for bringing them over and continued their conversation. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long ago did it happen? The accident.” The redhead bit down on her lip. She felt nervous asking the blonde such a personal and triggering question. However, she was just curious and wanted to know about everything she’d missed in the blonde’s life in the time they’d been apart.

“March 1st.” The blonde nodded. Biting down harder on her lip. She didn’t want to get upset every time something about her husband or his death was brought up by people. However, considering it was only now May 8th, it was sure to still be a sensitive topic for the blonde to discuss. “It was actually his 40th birthday. He was at a last-minute conference with work. Cooper and I ordered pizza. He fell asleep on the sofa waiting for Ezra to return home. After a couple of hours, he still wasn’t home. I called him so many times and got no answer. Little did I know..” She continued, trailing off at the end as a tear slid down her cheek and she looked down. Furiously wiping it away from her cheek. Shaking her head and cursing herself for getting upset again.

Chloe took Aubrey’s clasped hands in her own. Rubbing the back of the woman’s hands with her thumbs. “Hey, it’s ok to cry. Don’t hold back.” The redhead softly spoke to the woman opposite her. It always broke her heart when she saw her best friend crying. She so badly wanted to lean across and wipe those tears away. Maybe even leave several kisses where the tears reached on her cheeks.. ** _wait what? Chloe, stop it. Now is not the time. She’s recently lost her husband. She’s still grieving!_** Chloe bit down on her lip as her head shouted at her for her thoughts. Looking at the upset blonde with sad eyes.

“I know. I know. I feel like I’ve cried enough. I need to be strong for Cooper. I can’t be crying every five minutes. Not around him. I want his childhood to continue. He’s so small and innocent. No child should have to go through losing a parent. Not at his a-“ the blonde responded and cut herself off. A hand flying up to cover her mouth. She quickly got up and excused herself. Practically running to the ladies toilets. Barely making it into a stall before she threw up into the toilet bowl. Not just once. Not just twice. Three times. “Ugh!” She groaned wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She struggled to get up and stumbled over to the sink.

The redhead opened the door to the bathroom just in time to see the blonde fall to the floor. Collapsing into a heap on the cold tiled floor. “ ** _Shit!_** ” Chloe swore and rushed over to her friend. “Aubrey? Aubrey? Can you hear me?” She asked kneeling down next to the blonde on the floor and shaking her a little bit. No response. The younger woman checked for a pulse and exhaled a deep breath of relief once she found one beating weakly underneath her skin. Pulling out her phone she frantically typed in ‘999’ and called for an ambulance to the diner. Once that was done, she pocketed her phone again before calling out for help. “Help! Someone, anyone, help me!” She shouted out as loud as she could. Hoping to get the attention of someone in the diner.

Thankfully, a middle-aged woman with brunette hair rushed in and her eyes widened at the scene. “Oh my, god. Thank you. I think she’s passed out. I came in and saw her fall down, but she’s not responding. She’s my best friend. I’ve called an ambulance.” Chloe explained to the woman looking up at the brunette in the doorway. Her breathing a little heavier as she was worried about the blonde. “Would you mind waiting for them to get here and pointing them in the right direction? I don’t want to leave her.” The redhead continued, biting down on her lip. A small tear sliding down her cheek.

“Of course.” The woman agreed, nodding her head and rushed back out to wait for the ambulance.

“It’s ok. The ambulance will be here soon. Don’t worry, babe.” Chloe softly spoke to the blonde. Holding her hand tightly in her own hands and brushing Aubrey’s hair out of her face. Running her fingertips against her cheek. She bit down on her lower lip at the contact she was giving to her best friend. It surely was highly inappropriate, but she thought it would be comforting for the blonde if she could feel it, despite being unconscious.

After what felt like forever, but was in fact 15 minutes, the ambulance arrived. Chloe’s head shot up as she heard the door opening. The brunette woman from earlier was stood holding the door open as two paramedics rushed in and knelt down on the other side of the blonde to Chloe. “What do we have here?” One of them questioned. A middle ages silver-haired man. Pulling a set of purple gloves over his hands.

“Uh, she-she collapsed. She rushed in here in the middle of a conversation with her hand over her mouth. I’m guessing she threw up. I don’t know, but when I got in here, she was leaning on the sink and collapsed.” Chloe explained to the paramedic. Her eyes moving from Aubrey’s face to the man opposite her. Biting down hard on her lower lip again. Scared something was seriously wrong with the older woman.

“What’s her name?” The man nodded at Chloe’s explanation and looked up at her.

“Aubrey.” Chloe quickly rushed out.

“Aubrey? Can you here me? My name’s Clive and this is my colleague Alex. We’re gonna get you to the hospital and run some tests to find out what’s wrong. You’re in safe hands. Don’t worry.” The man, who’s name is Clive, softly spoke to Aubrey. He waited a few minutes to see if there was a response and when he didn’t get one, himself and Alex managed to get the blonde onto a stretcher and headed out to the ambulance with her. The redhead giving the diner a few dollar bills before rushing out. Climbing into the back of the ambulance with her best friend.

The siren sounded and again, they were soon pulling up to the hospital. The doors opening startled Chloe from her daze. Sat by Aubrey’s side and holding her hand. Tightly. Clive climbed into the back of the vehicle and he grabbed the bed the blonde was on. Pushing her out of the ambulance and down the ramp. The redhead quickly followed behind him as he rushed the patient inside the hospital. Explaining to the doctor that rushed over to the door what had happened. The said doctor nodded in response and she told him to go to the empty room down the hall. Chloe prayed it wasn’t something **_too_** serious that was wrong with the blonde. She felt like her bottom lip was about to be ripped off from the amount of times she’d bit down on it in the recent hours.

The doctor followed them in and asked what they were dealing with here. Clive filled Dr West in on what happened and then the doctor started asking Chloe several questions. Most of which, the redhead couldn’t really give an answer to because she simply didn’t know. The blonde had only been back in her life for a few weeks. Dr West nodded and proceeded to do several tests on Aubrey. A blood test being one of them to try and distinguish why the woman had passed out after throwing up.

After what felt like, again, forever, but in fact was only an hour and a half, the blonde slowly started waking up. She was moving around on the bed uncomfortably as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Instantly being met with the bright room she was surrounded by. Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows together as she started looking round the room. Trying to figure out where the heck she was. To say she was confused right now was a huge understatement. Her eyes soon landed on a nervous looking redhead.

“Ch-Chloe?” The blonde stuttered. A small frown on her face, which was soon replaced by a light smile as the woman sat next to her bed whose head snapped up as soon as she heard her name.

“You’re awake!” Chloe gasped. A soft smile appearing across her lips. She stood up and took Aubrey’s hand with her own. “I was worried sick. We were talking one minute and then you ran off to the toilets. Do you remember what happened?” The redhead wondered, rubbing the pad of her thumb against the back of Aubrey’s hand. Tracing patterns on her skin. “Were you sick?” She asked and eventually brought her gaze up to the woman in the hospital bed.

“I-I uh, yeah. I-I was sick a couple times. I remember getting up, just about and then I don’t know what happened after that or where I am.” The blonde explained, wincing at the pain that started to form in her head. “Where am I?” She asked her friend. Confused.

“You’re at the hospital. You collapsed just as I got to you to see if you were ok. I rung an ambulance instantly when you didn’t respond to me. I checked your pulse, and it was rather weak.” The redhead explained. Aubrey’s eyes landing on the IV drip stuck in her arm. “They’ve ran some tests on you to try and figure out the reason you collapsed. The doctor should be back in soon. Oh shoot!” She continued and then realised she was supposed to call Dr West in once Aubrey woke up. Chloe got up and opened the door slightly, peering her head round the frame and calling for the doctor.

Dr West soon entered the room and smiled once she saw the blonde was now awake. She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and popped them on to look at Aubrey’s test results. “Hello, Mrs Unick. How are we feeling?” The brunette doctor questioned to the patient. Smiling softly at the woman on the bed.

“Uh, Aubrey’s fine.” The blonde bit down on her lip. Feeling a little uncomfortable being called her married name after her husband’s recent death. “Uh, my head hurts a little and I’m rather tired.” Aubrey explained, looking up at the doctor with a shrug. “Apart from that? Good I guess.” She continued, Chloe still holding her hands. She glanced down at the intwined hands and her heart fluttered. She really shouldn’t be thinking too far into this innocent gesture from the redhead. Unbeknown that the way she was starting to feel for Chloe, was the exact same way Chloe was feeling about her.

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know, you and the baby are completely fine.” The doctor smiled softly to the blonde. Aubrey’s head shot up at the word **_baby_** slipping from between the woman’s lips. _What?_ “All your tests came back clear. My best guess is just that you got caught with a bad case of morning sickness. Have you been experiencing any other sick days so far?” The brunette woman questioned. Popping her glasses up on top of her head and popping the clipboard away.

The blonde’s eyes grew wide. “Excuse me?” Aubrey mumbled. _No. There was no way she could be pregnant! Right? Her husband was dead, and she hadn’t been with anyone else since._ “I-I’m not pregnant.” Aubrey shook her head. Stunned to say the least. Chloe was just as shocked stood next to her friend.

“Well, according to the blood sample we took when you were still unconscious, it tells us otherwise. We can arrange a scan with one of the midwives to confirm it for us. If you’d like?” Dr West responded and furrowed her brow. It was evident now that the blonde didn’t know she was pregnant until now.

“I-I-“ Aubrey stuttered as she hesitated for a moment. The news leaving her speechless. “Uh, yes. Please. That would be..great.” The blonde nodded and bit down on her lip and looked at her stomach. It was then that she realised that her stomach did look a little swollen. She placed a hand on her abdomen. Realising that it did feel rather hard underneath her skin. A tear slid down her cheeks. **_This can’t actually be happening right now! I can’t be pregnant again. Not without Ezra here. Oh my, god._** She batted back and forth in her mind as more tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

Dr West left the room and went to find a midwife. Soon enough returning to Aubrey’s room. “Hello, Aubrey. My name’s Janet. Can you lift your top up for me?” The older woman with short red hair asked the blonde. Chloe let go of Aubrey’s hands and moved out the way. The blonde instantly shooting her a look that pleaded for them back. She needed a hand to hold right now. Chloe retook the blonde’s hands in her own after Aubrey lifted her top up like the midwife politely asked.

“Now this is going to feel really cold against your skin.” The redhaired woman spoke. The older woman rubbed some gel around on Aubrey’s swollen stomach, pressing the scanner over the gel and spreading it more over her stomach. Her attention was drawn back to the screen trying to find a heartbeat.

Aubrey closed her eyes. Anxiously waiting to hear something from the screen. She bit down on her lip. Waiting. And waiting. Until eventually her eyes shot open when a loud heartbeat sounded through the monitor. She turned her head to the side. Eyes fixated on the screen. The screen that was showing her baby wriggling around inside her womb. A strong heartbeat accompanying the image on the screen. The blonde’s eyes filled with tears. She took a deep inhale before she let the tears escape from the corner of her eyes. Choking out a sob. Unable to peel her eyes away from the screen.

“There we are. A happy and healthy little baby it seems. You’re around 12 weeks.” The midwife smiled to the blonde as she turned the screen round a little more to show the mother. “Congratulations.” She softly spoke. Aubrey’s tears kept falling down her cheeks. Struggling to stop them. She eventually tore her eyes away from the screen. Letting go of Chloe’s hands and putting her face in her hands. Choking on another sob as her body began to shake from the uncontrollable sobs coming from the blonde.

“We’ll give you a moment alone.” Dr Wet spoke up and slipped out of the room with the midwife. Taking the monitor away in the process and allowing the pregnant woman a moment alone. Well, with Chloe.

“I-I-“ Aubrey started. Trying her hardest to find her voice. She barely was talking above a whisper. The redhead grabbed her friends hands again in her own for comfort. “I-I can’t do this, Chlo. I can’t have another baby. Ezra’s gone. He’s never coming back. I can’t bring another baby up alone. I can’t do it.” She sobbed out. Looking up at her best friend with sad eyes.

Chloe raised her hands up to the blonde’s face. Cupping the blonde’s cheeks with her own. Wiping the falling tears away from her friend’s face. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs against Aubrey’s tear-stained cheeks. “You won’t be alone.” Chloe softly told the hysterical blonde. “I’m gonna be right here. Right by your side.” The redhead continued, looking deep into Aubrey’s glistening deep green eyes. “I promise.” She finished.

Aubrey stared right back into Chloe’s own soft baby blue eyes and her breath caught in the back of her throat. Her sobs subsiding at her friend’s kind words. Unable to form words enough to respond. She was stunned once again. Her heart skipping a beat at a certain look she found in the redhead’s ocean eyes.

_What? What was she implying here? Who knows? Aubrey thinks she does, but right now she can barely remember to breathe properly. Let alone try and pick up on the real meaning behind the redhead’s words._


	3. how dare you!

“Right, mister! Mommy will be back in a minute.” Aubrey softly smiled to her son as she heard the doorbell ring. It was a week later now and another rainy day. This time it was Sunday. And the pair decided to stay at home and bake some cookies. A little bonding activity they both really enjoyed. “Don’t touch anything!” The blonde chuckled as she dried her hands on a towel. Pointing a finger at the little boy. He flashed his mother a cheeky smile and she slipped out the door. Heading to open the front door. The faces she was greeted with on the other side shocked her to say the least.

“Hello, sweetheart. Surprise!” One of the voices smiled widely at the blonde. Their opens thrown open and Aubrey found herself being pulled into a hug. She looked at the other person behind the one currently embracing her in a hug. They offered her a warm smile. “You’re looking great!” The person pulled away after a few moments and eyed the blonde. She was glowing with her pregnancy now and others could see it on her face and in her eyes.

“Uh, thank you, Julia.” The blonde managed to find her voice again and respond to the woman on her doorstep. “There’s actually a reason for that. Come on in, it’s good to see you again. And you Richard.” Aubrey smiled softly as she let the two into her home. Greeting the man as he kissed her cheeks. She took their coats and hung them up on the coat hook before taking them into the kitchen to join her son. “Cooper Thomas Unick!” Aubrey gasped as her eyes gazed over to the blonde-haired boy.

Cooper dropped the bowel on the floor and looked up at his mother. His face covered in chocolate. An innocent look on his precious little face. It took him a minute to register the two people stood behind his mommy. “Grandma, grandpa!” He gasped, climbing off his little step he used to be able to reach the counter and sink in the kitchen. Cooper ran over to his grandparents and threw his arms around Julia.

“Muffin, you’re gonna get chocolate all over grandma’s clothes.” Aubrey winced, her eyes growing wide as she watched her son. She grabbed the baby wipes off the countertop and looked at the little boy. “C’mere and let me wipe that face. Then you can give grandma and grandpa all the hugs and kisses.” The blonde called to her son. Cooper let out a deep sigh. Reluctantly the little boy walked over to his mommy and the blonde wiped his face from the chocolate. “I told you not to touch anything. You cheeky little monkey!” She told him and booped him on the end of the nose. He quickly turned on his heel and ran back to Julia. Throwing his arms back around his grandma.

“Wow, look at you! You’re getting big now.” Julia beamed as she picked up her grandson, putting him on her hip as she showered his face with kisses. “And looking more and more like your daddy every day.” She continued and ruffled his hair. Cooper giggled at the woman and nodded his head.

Aubrey simply stood leaning against the kitchen counter and watching in adoration at Ezra’s mother with her son. Ezra’s parents had always been so nice to her as soon as she met them in the early stages of her relationship with their son. Julia and Richard vastly became like a second set of parents to the blonde. Of course, she had her own that she hardly saw, but it was nice to have the extra support system. Especially as she married into a new family. They were like saints for Aubrey when Ezra passed. It broke her heart when she told them she was moving to another state. She hated to do it to them, but she needed to for herself and her son. They completely understood. They just made her promise they could visit regularly. This made the broke woman smile. And she agreed in a heartbeat.

The blonde reluctantly pulled her gaze away from the sight and took a deep breath. Bracing herself for the news she’s about to break to the couple in a minute. “Um, about earlier, at the door.” Aubrey started, her gaze dropping to the floor. Playing with her fingers. Biting down on her lip. “When you said I looked ‘glowing’, uh there’s a reason for that.” She continued. Still not daring to bring her gaze up to the woman that was like a second mother to the blonde. She just felt a little awkward with the news given what happened. “I-I’m pregnant!” Aubrey managed to breathe out. Her chest rising and falling heavier as she awaited their reactions.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s wonderful news!” Julia gasped. Placing Cooper back down on the floor and approaching the blonde. The little boy rushing to his grandpa to greet him now as his grandma went to his mother. He shrugged, not understanding what was going on. Aubrey hadn’t really spoken to Cooper about her pregnancy yet. “Another part of my son to live on in his memory.” The woman’s voice hitched in the back of her throat, pulling Aubrey into a hug. Softly letting tears slid down her cheeks. Her words made the blonde start crying herself. The two women stood in each other names. Crying together for a few moments.

“Ugh, babe!” A voice huffed and called out, slamming the door shut behind them and heading into the kitchen. “You totes owe me a naked massage for this!” The voice continued with a giggle. Aubrey’s cheeks blushed a furious shade of red and her eyes widened at the outburst. She’d completely forgot she’d asked Chloe to grab her some things from the store when the redhead had called her a few hours ago to say she was going to Walmart and wanted to know if the blonde needed anything. The younger woman stopped in her tracks, stood in the doorway. Eyes widening on the guests in Aubrey’s home. “Oh, uh, sorry. I-I didn’t realise you had company.” Chloe stuttered, blushing and biting down on her lip. Bags in her hands.

Julia pulled away from Aubrey. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned her head to face the new person in the room. Her face frowning at the redhead at the door. “Who’s this?” She questioned and turned her attention back to her daughter-in-law. Raising an eyebrow at the blushing blonde.

“Uh, Julia. Richard. This is Chloe. She’s uh, Cooper’s teacher and my best friend from college.” The blonde answered, biting down on her lip. Shooting the redhead a look over Julia’s shoulder as the older woman looked back over at Chloe with a deeper frown etched across her face. Maybe introducing her as Cooper’s teacher wasn’t the best idea after the comment the woman just blurted out.

“Teacher?” Julia scoffed and turned back around to Aubrey. “She’s a teacher of young children with a mouth like that?” The woman frowned. Again. The disgust evident on her face as she looked back at the redhead again. Scowling at the woman. Chloe fixed her gaze on the floor. Feeling the judgmental looks thrown her way by the older woman in the room. “And what does she mean ‘ _a naked massage’_? You’re a married woman!” Julia exclaimed at the blonde

“Ms Beale!” Cooper yelled excitedly, interrupting the heat in the room from the adults and ran over to Chloe. Wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug. “We were baking cookies then grandma and grandpa showed up!” He explained to the redhead. Her eyes widening as the little boy revealed who the guests were.

 ** _Shit! Dammit, Chloe._** The redhead cursed in her head as she cringed at hr earlier outburst. “I-I have to go. Uh, Aubrey?” Chloe stuttered looking up at her friend across the room. “Uh, your things are in these bags. I-I’ll see you tomorrow.” She bit her lip and continued, taking a moment to look at the blonde. Her eyes flickering over to Julia and Richard. She soon turned on her heel after a few moments of silence and went back into the hallway.

“Chloe. Wait a minute!” Aubrey called and followed the woman out into the hall. Closing the kitchen door behind herself and following Chloe to the front door. “I’m so sorry.” The blonde bit down on her lip. Unable to look the redhead in the eye. “I swear, I had no idea they were coming. They just turned up. I guess I was too caught up in the shock and forgot to tell you before you got here.” The older woman tried to explain. Playing with her fingers awkwardly.

The redhead had a soft smile across her lips. Sliding her arms around the blonde’s waist. Dipping her head down to look the blonde in the eyes. “Hey, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I’m really sorry.” Chloe apologised biting down on her own lip. “I don’t think sometimes and just say things.” She continued as the blonde finally brought her gaze up to the baby blue eyes she loved. “A great first impression to make on one of my student’s grandparents.” Chloe cringed at herself and a small laugh escaped from Aubrey’s lips.

“You haven’t changed.” The blonde shook her head. Unable to stop the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck. “Now go on, I’ll see you later. I’ll text you about our little date and if they’ll be able to look after Cooper for me.” Aubrey softly smiled. Leaning in and locking lips with the redhead. Ever since they shared a kiss the other week after the little meltdown the older one had about being pregnant again with her dead husband’s baby, the blonde couldn’t get enough of her friend’s lips.

“Oh, my word!” A voice suddenly made them spring apart. Both looking at the intruder on their little moment. “What do you think you’re doing?” Julia exclaimed, looking at the two with a scowl.

“ ** _Fuck!_** ” Aubrey mumbled under her breath as she locked eyes with her mother-in-law. It took the two young women a few moments to peel themselves away from each other at being caught kissing. Luckily, it was an innocent stream of kisses. Nothing to heavy that the older woman walked in on them caught up in.

Chloe bit down on her lip and gave Aubrey a look before sliding out of the front door. Leaving the blonde to deal with an unimpressed Julia to try and explain what the older woman witnessed. She didn’t want to leave her friend to take the wrath from her mother-in-law, but Chloe thought it was best that she just left. The redhead had already said something inappropriate to get the disapproval from Cooper’s grandma, never mind make things worse by potentially saying something she shouldn’t when they tried to give Julia an explanation.

“You have some serious explaining to do!” The woman scolded Aubrey. Her face still scowling at the blonde. Aubrey nodded and took a deep breath and gestured for them to go and talk in the lounge. This was not something that her son needed to hear. She sat down on the sofa and Julia sat on the armchair opposite.

“Please don’t jump to any conclusions about what you saw back there.” Aubrey softly spoke to her mother-in-law. Wanting the chance to explain herself before the older woman jumped straight to thinking the worst. “Let me explain.” She continued. Her gaze focused on the floor. Unable to cope with Julia’s intense stare. “I didn’t know Chloe lived here. She wasn’t the reason for me moving here before you think that. I met her on Cooper’s first day of school since she’s his teacher. He’d gotten upset in class about Ezra and Ms Beale came to tell me what happened.” Aubrey began to explain about her and the redhead the older woman had just caught in a lip lock. “We used to go to college together. She was my best friend. But once we graduated, we lost touch. Or rather, I cut everyone out and moved to Washington.” The blonde continued. Daring to lift her gaze up from to her unimpressed mother-in-law.

“My son has hardly been dead for five minutes and you’re already jumping into bed with someone else. A woman for that matter!” Julia spat in response. Sticking her nose up at Aubrey. The pair always got on so well and the blonde always felt like the woman was a second mother to her. Maybe she wasn’t so sure anymore. “You’re still married to Ezra! And you’re carrying his child. My grandchild!” The woman added with a scoff. Folding her arms in disgust.

“I know. Believe me, I’m still grieving for my husband. Daily. I only have to look at Cooper and I’m fighting off tears.” Aubrey responded trying to keep herself calm as she tried to explain herself. “I’ve cried countless nights since that awful day. But I need to be strong for my son. I can’t be breaking down every five minutes.” She continued, taking a deep breath. She was trying so hard not to get herself too worked up. It wouldn’t be good for the baby. “I still love Ezra with all my heart. I always have and I always will. This doesn’t change that.” The blonde finally breathed out. Biting down harder on her lip.

The older woman scoffed. “Do you love **_her?_** ” Julia questioned. Narrowing her eyes at the blonde. Trying to read the reaction she’d get from Aubrey before her daughter-in-law even gave a verbal response. How dare this woman be kissing someone else when her son was only recently killed!

Aubrey bit down on her lip and hesitated for a moment before replying. “I-“ she stuttered slightly. Her breath catching in the back of her throat. “Yes.” She managed to choke out to the woman. Her gaze dropping back down to the floor. Tears slipping down her cheeks. This wasn’t the way she would want her husband’s parents to find out she was dating again. _Was it too soon since her husband’s death to start loving someone else?_ The blonde didn’t know. But what she did know, is that she loved Chloe just as much as she loved her husband. **_Wait, loved? I still love him. Oh boy!_** Aubrey battled in her head. Closing her eyes for a brief second.

“I’m taking Cooper to play at the park!” The woman announced and stood up off the sofa. Unable to look at her daughter-in-law any longer than she had to. She was utterly disgusted in the woman she once called ‘ ** _the daughter she never had_** ’. And she’s now glad she didn’t. No child of hers would be homosexual. Not on her watch. Julia turned her head to face Aubrey and tutted under her breath. Proceeding to go and see her grandchild. “Cooper, sweetie? Let’s go to the park!” Julia beamed at the little boy who was sat at the kitchen table showing his grandpa his lego model plane. His head shot up as he heard the p word.

“Yay!” He cheered and jumped up off his chair. Running over to his grandma and hugging her legs.

“Go get your coat and shoes on sweetheart.” Julia softly spoke to the blonde-haired boy. Faking a smile.

Cooper ran out and went to grab his shoes. He came into the lounge with them to ask his mommy for help to put them on. “Grandma’s taking me to the park, mommy!” He exclaimed. Super excited to be going to the park. It was his favourite and he always wanted to stop off there on the way home from school. However, the blonde wouldn’t let him and explained they had to get home for dinner and things. Not that she never took him to the park, of course she did, it was just reserved for weekends usually. Yet he hadn’t been to the park for ages.

Aubrey simply smiled at her son’s enthusiasm. “Well, you be a good boy for grandma, ok? Hold her hand when you cross the road and don’t run off.” She simply told him softly, yet a firm tone to her voice. He gave a nod in response. The mother helped him put on his coat and shoes before kissing his head. With that he ran to his grandma and the pair left the house.

Once they were out of the door, Aubrey exhaled heavily. Tears streaming down her face as she put her head in her hands. She really didn’t need all this stress. Not now. Not with a baby on the way, looking after Cooper in a new city and with the workload she had on at the law firm. Her soft cries were interrupted by the door creaking open. Her head shot up and her eyes locked with her father-in-law. Her breathing increasing as she feared she’d get another earful from her husband’s father. She bit down on her lip and braced herself.

“Can we have a little talk?” Richard softly asked the blonde. Treading carefully with his words. From what he gathered from the redhead’s outburst earlier, he figured the pair were seeing each other. “I heard Julia yelling at you just now. Don’t worry, I’m not here to do that. I’m on your side.” He continued, trying to subtly let his daughter-in-law know that it was ok with him that she was with a woman. The man sat down on the armchair where Julia was previously sat and waited for Aubrey’s response.

The blonde nodded and took another deep breath. “I know the timing is awful. I didn’t plan for this to happen. You have to believe me.” She explained, rushing out her words. Wanting the man to believe what she was saying. She furiously wiped away her tears. Bringing her gaze up to Richard.

“I know. I know, sweetheart. It’s ok.” The man softly offered the blonde a small smile. “My wife is very..” he sighed as he thought for a moment. “..she’s very much stuck in the previous century.” He tried to explain. He wasn’t trying to justify Julia’s behaviour. Certainly not. Richard was simply trying to reassure Aubrey that she’s more so overreacting. “If you’ve found love again then that’s great. I know you love my son and he’d want you to be happy, sweetheart.” He continued. His smile growing wider as Aubrey looked up at him.

Aubrey was stunned. She didn’t really know what to say to that. Her dead husband’s father was telling her that it was ok to be seeing someone else. Even though his son was killed not even **_three_** months ago.

Meanwhile, at the park Julia was pushing Cooper on the swing. The grandma was contemplating asking Cooper for some details on the redhead’s relationship with his mother. “Cooper?” She questioned. Biting the bullet. She was far too curious to not ask the little boy. Well, curious? More like nosey. “Do you like your school teacher?” Julia softly asked the blonde-haired little boy.

“She’s cool.” He nodded in response. “Her and mommy kiss a lot.” He continued as Julia’s pushes of him on the swing slowed down. “And she has sleepovers in mommy’s bed sometimes.” Cooper carried on giving his answer. Unbeknown that his story was infuriating his grandma.

Back at the house, Aubrey was biting down on her lip and looking out the window. An anxious feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Biting her nails in anticipation as she stood watching out the window. Waiting for Julia to return with her son. “Hey, come sit down. She wouldn’t ever hurt Cooper. They’ll be back soon. I promise you.” Richard’s soft voice spoke out as he returned into the lounge with a cup of tea for the nervous blonde. She felt sick. Worried about where her mother-in-law had taken her son. She truly hoped the man was right and they’d be back soon. However, Aubrey felt like Julia had taken her son away from her. She turned her head and looked over at her father-in-law. He gestured to the sofa and she decided to sit and calm herself down. This unnecessary stress wasn’t good for the baby.

As she sat down and picked up her tea, the door slammed shut and she heard the patter of feet. Her head lifted up. Ears being alerted by the noise. Soon met with Cooper walking through the door with an ice cream. Half of it around his mouth. Aubrey sighed. Of course, Julia would of bought him it, despite the blonde’s rule on no sweets or anything till after dinner. Which, they hadn’t had yet since it was only **_four_** in the afternoon. Clearly the older woman had done it out of spite after what she saw between Aubrey and the redhead.

“Did you have fun at the park?” She cleared her throat. Asking her son with a forced smile on her face. The mother didn’t want her son to be involved in the current bad energy looming in the room. Cooper nodded his head in response. Licking his ice cream as it was melting. Aubrey picked him up and kissed his forehead. Her eyes looking up at Julia as the woman entered the room. Shooting a scowl at her daughter-in-law.

The room was silent for a few moments. Aubrey watching Cooper carefully as he finished his ice-cream. Cringing internally as she looked at the mess he was making. “Is that good?” She softly smiled at the little boy. “You’re such a mucky pup.” She chuckled slightly and grabbed the wet wipes off the table. Ready to clean his face when he was finished.

“It’s yummy!” Cooper nodded in response. Finally finishing the ice-cream and eating the cone. He looked up at his mom with a big grin on his face. “I think I need a bath.” He frowned. Looking at the melted ice-cream all over his hands. Aubrey chuckled at his observation and shook her head.

“I’ll go and run your bath, mister.” She nodded in agreement with her son that he definitely needed a bath. She stood up and popped him down on the floor. Wiping his hands and face with the baby wipes. She turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen to dispose of the used wet wipes. As she turned around she was greeted by Julia entering the kitchen and closing the door behind herself.

The older woman cleared her throat before she started to talk. “I’ve told Richard to give Cooper a bath. We need to talk.” She firmly told the blonde. A stern look etched across her face as she stepped closer to Aubrey. Thrusting a bible into the woman’s face. “I will not let you fool around with that woman around my grandson! I forbid you to see her!” Julia scoffed at the mother. Disgust still evident on her face.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “With all due respect, Julia. You can’t tell me what to do. You don’t control me.” The blonde finally managed to say something to defend herself. Her talk with Richard earlier really gave her the confidence she needed to put her mother-in-law in place.

The next movement from the older woman, totally took Aubrey by surprise. A slap across her face made her head quickly turn to the side. Her hand quickly rising to her cheek. She was in shock at the woman’s behaviour. Her breathing increased without her realising and it took her a moment to move. Aubrey slowly turned her head and looked at Julia. The woman didn’t seem to have flinched at all. The blonde had hoped the woman didn’t mean the slap. However, the cold look on Julia’s face told her otherwise.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that! How dare you.” Julia spat at the woman. Not physically. Thankfully.

“No. How dare **_you!_** ” Aubrey huffed out. Her anger slowly increasing every second she had to look at this horrible woman. “How dare you come into my home and try to tell me what I can and cannot do!” She continued. Trying to keep herself calm for the baby’s sake. “I don’t want you anywhere near Cooper. Or this baby!” She snapped. Trying to keep her voice down. Not wanting her son to hear her shouting at his grandma. “Get the hell out of my house, right now!” The blonde hissed. Wanting the woman away from her and her little boy.

“You can’t stop me seeing Cooper. He’s my dead son’s child!” Julia laughed at the blonde and shaking her head. An evil glint in her eye as she watched the blonde. She liked that she was irritating the mother. _To think this woman Aubrey once saw as a mother figure could be so cold and heartless to her. What the heck was Aubrey thinking with allowing this woman into her personal life. She might be Ezra’s mother but, not everyone has to like or have a relationship with their spouse’s parents._

“Get the hell. Out of my home. Before I call the police!” Aubrey breathed out in between breaths. Her fury increasing and she was ready to pop. If her son wasn’t innocently upstairs, she’d have screamed at the top of her lungs in hope of grabbing the attention of her neighbours. Her breathing was rapid. Her chest rising and falling quicker than normal. The blonde’s gaze was on her mother-in-law. Her brows frowning at the older woman.

Aubrey’s vision began to blur, the harder she scowled at the older woman across the room. Her head started spinning. A thumping noise ringing in her ears. She blinked a few times to try and get it all to stop. However, it didn’t stop. If anything, by blinking multiple times to try and clear her vision, it only made the situation worse. The blonde dropped to her knees and fell in a heap on the floor. Her eyes rolling back into her head.

“Oh my, **_god!_** ” Julia gasped. Her eyes widening as she rushed over to her daughter-in-law.

“What the hell have you done?!” A voice shouted from behind the older woman. Julia looked up and saw her husband stood at the door. Cooper on his hip, fresh out of the bath. Richard frowned at his wife. The woman biting down on her lip.

“What’s wrong with mommy?” Cooper quietly asked, his little voice wavering. His eyes looking at his mother on the floor. His bottom lip shaking as he started crying. “Mommy!” He called out and wiggled around in his grandpa’s hold. He wanted to be put down. He wanted to check on his mommy and make sure she was ok. “Mommy!” The little boy cried. Giving up and burying his head into Richard’s neck. Sobbing and shaking. The man rubbed his grandson’s back in comfort and whispered to him that his mommy was ok. He told him mommy was just tired. Shooting a look at his wife and shaking his head.

“Well don’t just sit there! Ring a bloody ambulance!” He quietly scolded his wife. Covering Cooper’s ears to stop him from hearing what he said to Julia. The woman nodded. Her eyes widening as she realised, this was her fault. All her fault. She’d put the woman and her unborn grandchild in **_danger_**. She pushed the blonde too far and now the woman had collapsed in a heap on the cold tiled floor.

Julia grabbed her phone from her pocket. Her hands shaking as she dialled ‘ ** _999_** ’. “Hello? Yes. Ambulance please. My-my daughter-in-law collapsed. She’s pregnant!” The older woman stuttered through the phone. Unable to take her eyes off the blonde’s body on the floor. A tear slipping down her cheek at the sight.


	4. I'm never letting you go ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of a miscarriage. Don't read on if this topic triggers you!

“Cooper, do you know mommy’s passcode for her phone?” Richard questioned the young boy sat on his lap in the waiting room at the hospital. They’d managed to rush the blonde to the hospital after she collapsed. All worried about the woman’s wellbeing and worried about the unborn baby. “I need to get into her phone so we can ring your teacher, what was her name again?” He wondered to his grandson, pressing the home button and seeing the lockscreen photo flash up over the screen. A photo of his daughter-in-law and the redhead kissing. The other woman’s hands cradling Aubrey’s little bump. A smile tugged across Richard’s lips at the sight.

“2-4-1-2-1-7!” Cooper responded, telling the man the passcode to his mommy’s phone. He knew the numbers for when he played Candy Crush or watched a film on long journeys from the device. That and of course, the numbers represented his date of birth. “Miss Beale.” He then proceeded to answer. Not knowing the redhead’s first name. He only knew her as her teacher name or as his mommy’s friend. Watching his grandad type in the passcode and the screen unlocked.

Richard smiled as he saw the home screen photo. One of the pictures of his son and grandson on holiday not long before Ezra was killed. He pulled up the blonde’s contact list and found a contact under the name ‘Chloe Beale’. Being the only Beale on the list, the man assumed it was the redhead. Pressing the call button, Richard placed the phone up to his ear. Rubbing Cooper’s back softly to comfort the little boy who was snuggled into his neck as he waited for an answer on the other end of the phone.

“Hey you! I’ve just been thinking about you. I can’t wait to have you knuckle deep inside my dripping wet pussy tonight, baby.” The redhead husked a little seductively, biting down on her lip. “I’m aching so bad for you!” She quickly added on the end. Unbeknown that it wasn’t actually her girlfriend calling. “Baby, are you there?” Chloe frowned slightly after not receiving a reply. Confused as she looked at her phone screen and saw the call was still connected. Hearing a throat clear down the other end of the line.

“Ahem. Uh, Chloe? It’s Richard. Cooper’s grandfather.” The man replied. Gulping after the words he heard slip from between the other woman’s lips. Blushing a little at the words he heard. More so out of embarrassment than anything weird. Clearing his throat for a second time before continuing. “I’m calling to tell you that we’re with Aubrey in the hospital. I was bathing Cooper and my wife was talking with Aubrey. When I returned I walked in to find Aubrey collapsed on the floor. I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry. I thought you’d want to know where she is though. We’re waiting for news on if she and the baby are ok.” The man finished before the other woman could say anything else.

The embarrassed redhead bit down on her lip as she listened to what the man was saying. Cursing herself again for putting her foot in it again. Luckily it wasn’t Julia she’d spoken these words to, the redhead was pretty sure that if it had of been, the older woman would have killed her by now for speaking so explicitly. “Wait, what? Is she ok? Oh my gosh. I’ll be right there. Where are you?” Chloe realised what Richard had said. Her worry for the blonde and the unborn baby. The older woman had been through enough this year without adding anything else on top. And it wasn’t even half-way through the year yet.

“Michigan Central. Ward 89. Room 11!” Richard smiled sadly, eyes snapping up as he saw his wife sheepishly enter the room. A look on her face and unable to make eye-contact with him. Noticing a nurse follow behind. Maybe with some news about the blonde. “I better go, love. The nurse had just returned. We’ll see you when you get here. Bye.” He continued and hung up after hearing the redhead say bye in return. The man gave Cooper the phone and placed him down on the chair next to him. Before pulling himself up and walking to the other side of the room, raising an eyebrow at his wife. Turning her attention to the nurse. “Is everything ok? How is she? How’s the baby?” Richard questioned; concern written all over his face. Hopeful that both of them were ok. Praying for the health and well-being of his daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild.

“I’m very sorry. I’m afraid it’s bad news. Miss Posen’s suffered from a miscarriage. We had to rush her into surgery as soon as you brought her in due to an ovary infection. I’m sorry to say that her chances of ever getting pregnant again is extremely low. Near impossible.” The nurse explained to the pair. Informing them about Aubrey’s condition. “She’d unconscious right now from the sedatives we gave her and she’s now in a recovery room. She’ll be ok despite the emotional trauma she’ll face when she wakes up and it’ll take a few weeks for her to recover. She shouldn’t do any heavy lifting for about 4 weeks and she must rest.” The woman continued with a sad smile. Waiting a few moments to get a response from the older couple. “I’m very sorry. You may go and see her if you wish. Any issues or questions, press the buzzer above her head for a nurse or doctor and someone will be with you as soon as possible.” The nurse added once more before excusing herself as she got a call on her Apple watch to say she was needed elsewhere in the hospital. Leaving the older couple and little boy in a room.

Richard was speechless to say the least. He was unsure on what to say about the news. What could he say? What was he supposed to say to Cooper about his mommy? He shot an unimpressed look at his wife for what happened before wondering over to the little boy across the room. Kneeling down to become eye-level with the innocent child. “Cooper? We’re going to go and see mommy. But at the moment, she’s sleeping. So you have to be quiet, ok? Mommy’s a little poorly.” The man started to explain. Trying his best to tell the little boy something about his mother without scaring the small child.

Cooper nodded and slipped off the chair. Grabbing hold of his grandad’s hand. Pressing a finger against his lips. Signalling that he was going to be quiet. He was sad about when he saw his mother earlier. All he wanted was a cuddle from his mommy. His hero. Walking nicely with his grandparents to see his mommy, the little boy gasped as he saw Aubrey hooked up to many machines. Asleep on the bed. Or so the little boy thought she was asleep. A ventilator to help her breathe attached to her face. Helping her breath as she was unconscious stull. “Mommy?” Cooper’s little voice mumbled. Barely above a whisper as his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde.

“It’s ok, son. Mommy’s ok. She’s just asleep.” Richard softly told Cooper. Feeling the little boy shy away in a nervous manner behind his legs. Gripping onto his grandad’s jeans and burying his face into the material. Everything looked so scary to the sweet little boy. The man moved and bent down to scoop Cooper up into his arms. Sitting down with his grandson on his lap. Encouraging him to look at his mother, showing him the woman was ok and she’d soon wake up. “I’m sure when mommy wakes up, she’ll want a big cuddle off her big brave boy to make her feel better. Can you do that? Can you be big and brave for mommy?” He smiled kindly to Cooper on his lap. Helping to make his grandson feel at ease.

Cooper nodded a little shyly. Putting on a big, brave face as he turned to look at his mommy for a second before turning her attention back to Richard. “Yes.” The little boy responded. His big twinkling green eyes looking at his grandad. “Me always give mommy cuddles when she’s sad. Mommy says me give good cuddles.” Cooper smiled happily. His little head shooting up to look over at Aubrey as he heard a loud beeping noise. The blonde coughing at the same time. The sight of his mother seemingly in distress made the little boy cry. He didn’t know what the heck was happening, but he could sense something was wrong. Looking at his mommy as nurses rushed in to help the woman. His big bright green eyes glossed over with tears. Watching everyone in the room like a hawk.

“Cooper? Wh-where’s my Cooper?” The distressed blonde called out sitting up on the bed and wincing in pain. Hand pressed up against her side, gritted teeth. Eyes closing for a breath second to take a deep breath in and out. Head shooting up as she heard the little click of a door. Eyes locking on her girlfriend as the redhead rushed into the room as quickly as she could. Aubrey burst into tears as soon as she saw the woman. Flopping back down on the bed, covering her face with her hands as she openly cried. Something she’d been doing a lot of in the past recent months.

Rushing over to her girlfriend’s bedside, Chloe wrapped her arms around the blonde. Holding the other woman close and letting her cry into her shoulder. Offering as much comfort to the older woman as possible. Not really knowing what the heck had happened, but for now she was just providing the love of her life with as much comfort as she possibly could, desperately wanting to know if the woman and the baby was ok. Slipping down her hand to caress Aubrey’s swollen stomach. A small frown spreading across her face at the skin not feeling as hand under her palm anymore. The blonde gasping loudly at the feel of the familiar palm of a hand on her stomach. The stomach that once had a little baby growing inside.

“Chlo? I, uh, I m-miscarried!” Aubrey mumbled looking up at her girlfriend. Tears sliding down her cheeks. Eyes locked with the beautiful blue ones belonging to her girlfriend. Her heart aching from the loss of her child. Could this year get any worse for the mother? First, she loses her husband and now her baby and it wasn’t even half-way through the year yet.

“Oh, sweetheart! I’m so sorry.” Chloe gasped in response at the news. Her heart slowly breaking for the blonde. Knowing how much this was surely going to affect her girlfriend. This would break any woman, but it surely would hurt Aubrey ten times more given the fact she was pregnant with her dead husband’s baby. One of few things she had left of the man was now gone. All she had now was Cooper. Which, of course, was all she needed. However, she had become quite excited to be having another baby. A baby she would be raising with the redhead. Burying her face into Chloe’s chest, tears still falling down her cheeks. Her head soon snapping up as she heard the sound of the door opening again. Confused as to who was coming into the room now. A small frown on her face. She wasn’t in the mood for visitors. All she wanted was to cuddle with her girlfriend and her son. A gasp falling from between her lips as her eyes landed on Julia. Grip becoming tighter on Chloe as she looked at her mother-in-law. “Get away from me!” Aubrey snapped at the older woman. Scared of what the woman might do next. “This is all your fault. I lost my baby, because of you!” The blonde shouted at the woman looking sheepish across the room. Her heart aching as she locked eyes with the woman that caused her so much stress.

The redhead frowned as she looked at Julia confused. Unsure of what the heck was going on, sensing her girlfriend was becoming distressed over the woman’s presence in the room. “I think it’s best you leave! You’re upsetting my girlfriend and Cooper doesn’t need to be around all this negative energy. Please leave.” Chloe softly spoke to the other woman. Leaving Aubrey’s side to hold the door open. Ushering the guilty looking Julia out of the door. The blonde whimpering at the loss of her girlfriend by her side. Instead soon feeling Cooper tugging at her hand wanting to cuddle his mommy and protect her and give her the cuddle he promised his grandad he would provide for his mother.

With a little help from Richard, who Aubrey had allowed to stay in the room, he picked the little boy up to sit on his mommy’s lap. His eyes welling up as he saw the young boy instantly wrap his small arms around his mommy’s neck. The man only just feeling his heart ache for the blonde woman and everything she’d suffered with Ezra’s death and now miscarrying the baby she was incredibly excited to be a mother to again.

“Darling, I’m so, so, so sorry. Please believe me!” Julia begged the blonde woman from the other side of the room. This wasn’t what she wanted. Of course, it wasn’t what she wanted. After all, that baby was part of her son that was no longer around. Sighing in defeat and understanding at not getting a response from Aubrey, she reluctantly turned on her heel and left the room. Not wanting to cause the mother any more distress than she already had been feeling. Head in her hands as she sat down on a chair outside the room.

Chloe rushed back over to her little family and kissed Aubrey on the forehead softly. Trying her best to provide some comfort for the blonde. “It’ll be ok, baby. I promise you. I love you, my love. Forever and always. I love the both of you. You and our little, Mr cool dude over here.” The younger woman smiled. Trying to provide some light in this current dark moment they were all experiencing.

“I love you, so much, Chloe Beale. You’re my rock. My everything. My world. Thank you for coming back into my life. I’m never letting you go ever again.” Aubrey managed to mumble out through tears. Lifting her head to look into her girlfriend’s glistening baby blue eyes. Her heart melting at the hurt she saw looking back at her through them. She vowed to never let Chloe leave her life ever again. The redhead was the love of her life. Or rather one of them at least. Because her husband had been the love of her life. But so had the younger woman been and now she was again. Leaning in she kissed her girlfriend’s lips. Showing the woman how much she loved her, truly and deeply as her son was still cuddled into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for one-shots over on my tumblr. Send them to my ask box: whatacutename.tumblr.com<3


End file.
